


Getting Together

by WyckedWrytes



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Time Together (mentioned only), Hannibal Chau is actually not that bad of a person, M/M, Miscommunication, Swearing, author is bad at tagging and also naming her fics, badass newt, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedWrytes/pseuds/WyckedWrytes
Summary: In which Hannibal Chau is not sure whether or not his new kaiju expert is flirting with him or not, until he is.Takes place after the first Pacific Rim-movie in a scenario where Hannibal offered Newton a job and he accepted it.





	Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written sometime during 2015 but then for whatever reason I never published it - until now. No beta whatsoever so all mistakes are my own. Please be gentle with me as I haven't written anything for a long time and English is not my first language.

 

Admittedly, it took Hannibal quite a long while to come to the conclusion that yes, his new leading kaiju expert was indeed flirting with him. However, it had little to do with his observation skills - there was nothing wrong with those and they'd saved his ass more than once - and more with the fact that the person doing the flirting was, as Hannibal had pretty soon come to realize after meeting the man, not exactly easy to read.

 

Newton Geiszler, or Newt like the kid wanted to be called, was a genius in his field and he was not a backstabbing kind of guy, of that Hannibal had been sure when he first made the offer to hire him. He wanted to be absolutely certain that all the people closest to him weren't likely to turn their backs on him when the first sign of trouble arrived after all. But Newt was also fidgety, loud, oftentimes unpredictable, brash, and seemed to have no kind of brain to mouth filter most of the time. The latter was actually one of the reasons why Hannibal had kind of taken a huge liking to the kid in the first place, it was refreshing that someone dared to talk to him like he was just anyone, not be all... submissive and meek and smarmy. That got boring after a while, though he had, of course, made his reputation himself.

 

However, the thing was that for all his loud and obnoxious ways, Newt didn't always seem to know what he was doing and saying himself and to whom, and so it really wasn't any wonder that he had been working for Hannibal almost two months before the older man finally cued in. Newt did act a little bit too handsy with everyone and like everyone he met were his best friends, so Hannibal tried not to pay too much attention to the fact how often the kid touched him or how often he told him these horrible jokes or how he smiled at him all enthusiastic and how his green eyes shined behind his ridiculous nerd glasses every time they talked about kaiju together.

 

Hannibal noticed this all of course, he noticed it a little bit too well, and it gave him all kinds of ideas. Because Hannibal might have been blind on one eye but not blind enough to not see that Newton Geiszler was really cute in his own funny way and damn, he would be lying to himself if he pretended he didn't want a piece of that. But he was not that kind of guy.

 

He did have power, people were afraid of him, and he had no doubt that many others in his position would have used that power to get what they wanted. But Hannibal had never been the kind of guy who used his power to force someone to sleep with him, nor had he ever let himself be fooled by someone offering him sex in exchange of something either. Paying whores was one thing, there was a mutual understanding there, both parties benefiting knowingly, both agreeing to it, it was business. Forcing someone to sex or using sex for personal gain, however, those things he did not agree with.

 

Which was why when he finally came to the conclusion that Newt's hand on his thigh when they were outside eating and discussing the scientist's idea of starting to clone kaiju tissue was definitely not how the kid acted with everyone, he felt himself becoming quite annoyed and disappointed.

 

”If you think I'm not paying you enough for your work for me you can just ask for a raise”, he told the kid bluntly and felt the hand immediately leave his thigh. Newt was looking at him all confused like he didn't have an idea what he was talking about. Yeah, right.

 

”I am getting paid enough though?” Newt said, seemingly confused. ”What are you talking about?” Hannibal let out an annoyed sigh.

 

”I'm talking about your hand on my thigh just now, smart ass. You don't need to try and sleep with me in order to get a raise.”

 

”Dude, what the FUCK?!”

 

Several heads turned their way at Newt's loud shriek but upon seeing Hannibal turned quickly away again. Hannibal took a good look at Newt himself. The kid looked actually really upset now and was fidgeting on his seat, staring at his food like it was the most unappetising thing on the planet though just moments ago he was chomping it down like he'd never seen food before.

 

”But you were trying to flirt with me”, was all Hannibal could think of saying because not only did he feel confused but he also didn't wish to upset Newt any more than necessary - god knew the kid got temper. The younger man huffed and crossed his arms across his chest but still refused to actually meet his eye.

 

”Well, yeah. I've been for a long while but you didn't seem to take the hint so I thought this you can not misintepret, like, I guess I'm not that good at flirting, never have been, but obviously I've been wasting my time this entire time if you think so little of me that you think I'm the kind of guy who seduces people for money and shit! Fuck!”

 

The last few words were spat out angrily and now that Newt did meet his gaze, the younger man's eyes were full of defiance. Hannibal wasn't sure what to think or do. He didn't know what he'd expected Newt's reaction to be when he told him off but this certainly wasn't one of the outcomes he could've predicted. It was like the young scientist was actually genuinely interested in him, only that didn't make any kind of sense.

 

”The only kind of people who try to get in my pants these days are the kind of people who have ulterior motives, kid”, he finally said to fill the awkward silence. ”So excuse me for having my doubts. It's got nothing to do with you personally.”

 

”Well obviously all those other people are fucking huge idiots then because I personally find you attractive as hell and that's why _I'm_ flirting with you, duh.”

 

Hannibal snorted at that. ”Sure”, he said dryly. He knew full well he was not an attractive man and never had been. He had heavy features and even when he was young people rarely approached him because they found him attractive in any way, but because they thought they could benefit from him somehow. That certainly wasn't any different now that he was old and grey and missed an eye. Age had done him no favors.

 

”Hey, I'm being serious here!” Newt claimed and gave him a frustrated look. ”I think you're awesome. You're clever and you know so much about the kaiju and you laugh at my jokes and tell awesome ones yourself. And yeah, I guess you're not really handsome in a traditional way or anything but you're big and tall and a little intimidating and I kind of dig that.”

 

”As flattered as I am by that, oddly enough, what makes you even think I'd be interested in men?”

 

Newt actually looked a bit nervous at that, but offered him a small smile nevertheless.

 

”Um, well, I don't know, actually. I guess I just figured I'd take a chance and even if you weren't interested, you probably wouldn't kill me. I mean you didn't kill me when I called you a one-eyed bitch so you probably wouldn't do it now. Right?”

 

Hannibal actually laughed. ”You've got some balls, but that's what I've always liked about you. Taking risks. Stupid risks, sometimes, but still. No, I'm not going to kill you kid. And let's say I wasn't entirely opposed to... your advances, given that they're not just because you want something else from me. What exactly are you hoping to get out of this?”

 

He guessed he could as well ask. If Newt really did want him because he was for some weird reason truly attracted to him, then Hannibal could totally work with that. He'd be happy to work with that, in fact. It would be a great change to his usual... arrangement when it came to sex at least. The expensive whores he paid for when he needed a release were great at what they did but that was all just business in its core. With Newt it would not be business but something else. Something he'd not had in a long time.

 

Newt blushed a bit, looked at his plate still full of half-eaten food and then glanced back at him, giving him an unsure smile. Hannibal raised his brow expectantly.

 

”Um, sex is fine”, the scientist blurted out, then blushed even harder and Hannibal had to do his best not to laugh at the look on Newt's face. ”I-I mean I'd like it if it was something more but I'll take what I can get and if it's just sex, if it's just a one time deal or whatever then... yes, I'll take that and be happy!”

 

”Something more? You mean like a relationship?” Hannibal asked just to be sure. He had not expected that – sex maybe, but not... something else. Not something more, whatever Newt meant by that. It still felt surreal that the younger man would actually even be sexually attracted to a guy like Hannibal. But apparently he was, and... something more.

 

Newt looked him straight in the eye, swallowed, looking a bit nervous maybe, but when he answered there was no hesitation.

 

”Yeah. Like a relationship.” Then Newt actually raised his chin, looked him hard in the eye and added: ”However I'm still kinda pissed off at the fact that you dared to think I'd try to offer my ass for money so you better apologize to me before I seriously consider giving you my sweet loving, just saying.”

 

When Hannibal finally got his laughing under control and Newt was looking super offended and like he was ready to bolt from the table at any minute if the laughter continued, Hannibal laid his hand casually on Newt's shoulder and leaned close. He smiled widely, but there was no mockery in it and Newt must've seen that, because he relaxed under his touch.

 

”I'm sorry kid. For thinking that of you. Are we good?”

 

”I guess.” Newt bit his lip. ”Are you going to take me to your place now and fuck me and then come the morning we'll pretend like it didn't happen and will never talk about it again?”

 

”I was thinking more like taking you to my place, we see how things progress in an environment where it's just the two of us and no one to interrupt. There may or may not be fucking. Depends on how we're both feeling about it. Also I never said I wanted this to be just a one time thing.”

 

”You never said anything else either. You just started laughing at me, which was rude, by the way.”

 

Hannibal smirked, then patted Newt affectionately on the back and said quietly: ”That's true. However, I'm not exactly opposed to... something more, if things come to that. We'll see. So, do you want to accompany me to my place tonight?”

 

”Oh, hell yes.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

They ended up fucking, and maybe, just maybe, he was getting awfully sentimental in his old age but it felt like the best sex he'd had in ages and not least because of the way Newt looked at him the entire time – like he couldn't believe his luck to be in his bed, with him. Technically, Hannibal thought, he had in fact had better sex than this, he could afford the finest whores in Hong Kong after all and had used their services plenty of times. But then again there were things that money couldn't buy, he hadn't had a proper lover in years and even when he did, no one had looked at Hannibal the way Newt did, ever. Besides he also genuinely happened to like Newt so there was also that, as well as the fact that what the kid clearly lacked in experience he certainly made up in enthusiasm.

 

Hannibal looked down at Newt who was now sleeping peacefully in his sheets with a smile on his lips and allowed himself a little smile as well. The soft, warm body next to him felt good and almost natural and he thought he might get even used to it, if only he let himself.

 

But he supposed the novelty would wear off eventually, probably sooner rather than later, and the kid would move on, to someone younger and better looking than him. That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this while it lasted, though. Newt was in his bed now and had made it clear that he wanted more than just one lay and Hannibal was quite okay with that, he wanted it too. Until the kid finally came to his senses, he would happily play along and take everything Newt was comfortable giving him.

 

They hadn't actually agreed on what this thing between them would be, whether it would be just casual sex or something more, a relationship, perhaps, in time. Whatever it turned out to be, however, Hannibal was okay with it as long as it would last. He would just need to not let himself get too used to this, whatever this was.

 

He shifted on the bed carefully, trying to find a position that would let him be comfortably near the sleeping man without waking him up in the process. He failed and soon Newt blinked himself awake.

 

”Mmmm... Hannibal...” Newt squinted sleepily up at him.

 

”Yes?”

 

”You know, I think I came to think of a one more thing that makes me attracted to you...”

 

Hannibal raised his brow expectantly. ”Really? And what's that?” Newt smiled sleepily and shifted closer before answering.

 

”You have kind eyes. I don't think many people ever notice that about you because of the glasses... and because even when you take them off you always just glare at people. And I guess it took me a long while to notice too... But your eyes... are so kind.”

 

Completely caught off guard by Newt's words it took Hannibal a moment to gather his wits and even then, he could figure out nothing to say. So instead he finally shifted so that he could wrap his arm snugly around Newt's small, tattooed body, holding him close, and murmured: ”Go to sleep, kid.”

 

Pretty soon he could hear the younger man's breathing evening out again, telling that he'd fallen back asleep, but Hannibal himself stayed awake for a long while still, wondering if he had agreed to something he was not ready for, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would make my day!
> 
> I also have kind of a sequel for this that I also started writing in 2015 but never quite finished. But if enough people show interest maybe I could take a look at that and try to continue it. Not sure yet, though.


End file.
